


We're the Winchesters

by livixbobbiex



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adoption, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, High School, Kid Fic, M/M, Overprotective Dean, Parents Castiel & Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3453584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livixbobbiex/pseuds/livixbobbiex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adventures in Parenting, starring Dean and Cas Winchester! Seriously, saving the world a bajillion times was easier than this. I mean, greeting his daughter's first boyfriend with a shotgun wasn't the worst thing he could do, right? </p><p>(Essentially short but fluffy as hell snapshots of Dean and Cas' lives as they attempt to raise their kids, sans monster intervention)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hey Jude

Dean has faced the unthinkable. Satan, the Leviathin, Purgatory, Metatron, himself... the list went on. Even through all of that crap, he wasn’t nearly as terrified as he is right now. He holds his hand out at eye level, and instead of being steady, he can literally see it shake. These nerves aren’t normal, are they?

Cas, completely stable in the chair beside him, squeezes his thigh comfortingly. It only calms him down slightly. It was all his idea, anyway. Ever since Sam started popping them out (not literally), the former angel had been infected with the most severe case of baby fever Dean’s ever seen. And come on, the guy’s puppy dog eyes are irresistible. It was impossible to say no.

At least the receptionist had been nice. Maybe a little bit too nice. That wasn’t too suspicious, was it? Holy shit, what if they end up with some sort of monster baby or something? Yeah, he was definitely sweating. This is meant to be the easy part! They’ve already passed the interviews and checks (with thanks to Charlie). By the end of today, he’s going to be responsible for a human being. And what if he messes it up?

And then the door opens and Dean’s heart comes to a sudden stop. One look. That’s all it takes. One look and he’s in love. Cas’ hand moves from his thigh and squeezes his hand hard enough to cut off circulation. The woman carrying the baby- no, _their_ baby, is beaming.

“It’s time to meet your daddies, little one.”

Dean somehow finds the ability to stand, though his legs are shaking. He takes, _woah_ , their daughter into his arms for the first time. Her eyes are screwed tightly shut at first, but slowly she goes into a familiar looking squint. He’s completely getting the one over by a freaking baby. Although he can swear he sees her smile, so that’s a good sign.

He feels a supporting hand. Cas looks over at her in awe like she’s the most beautiful creature he’s ever seen. “Hello,” he said in his usual gruff tone.

“Does this one have a name yet?” She asks politely.

Sore subject.

_“Astanphaeus?”_

_“Veto.”_

_“Pesagniyah?”_

_“Veto.”_

_“Soqedhozi?”_

_“Veto!”_

_“Xathanael, Yabbashael, Zehanpuryu!” Cas said, obviously annoyed._

_“Cas, I need to be able to pronounce my kid’s name.”_

_“What human names do you know, then?”_

_Dean shrugged. “Samantha?”_

_“No.”_

_It wasn’t meant to be this hard. Sam said that he and Sarah had chosen Jo-Ellen (Who usually went by Jo-El. Frickin Nerd) and Robbie’s names within an hour. Dean didn’t really like the whole ‘name the kid after dead people’ thing. Until, of course, every name he knew escaped his memory. Nothing felt right._

_“Jehudiel,” he muttered._

_“Cas- wait.” He kind of liked that one. “We can call her Jude for short.”_

_“Like the Beatles song?”_

_Dean chuckled. “Dude, I taught you well.”_

“Jude,” he says, unable to take his eyes off her. She’s definitely smiling now, displaying her toothless mouth.

“Hey, Jude Winchester.”

 

 

 

 


	2. Scratch that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First days are always the hardest

Scratch that. _This_ is the most nervous Dean has ever been in his life. Jude sits quietly (save for humming) beside him, unnaturally calm for a kid whose first day of school it is. In fact she’s being unnaturally calm, period. Dean smiles to himself. Five years ago, when they’d brought her home for the first time, she’d been the most peaceful baby ever. She’d slept through the night right away and he’d seen her cry about ten times total. Until the day she stood up on her feet and walked, she seemed like a kindred spirit, though that idea was soon blown completely out of the window.

So yeah, for a kid that normally doesn’t shut up, Jude is being strangely quiet. Maybe she _is_ more scared than she’s letting on. It wasn’t as if he and Cas hadn’t gone a day without seeing her before, but that was leaving her with Sam or Charlie or Jody or someone. There had been no outward signs that there was any danger here, and Cas had given the teacher the all clear. He’s just overreacting.

He’s beginning to think that Cas got the better end of the deal. He gets the first day of elementary school, Cas gets middle, and Dean gets high school. In three years, Cas gets to take Nathan to his first day. Seems fair.

There’s about one hundred photos on their respective phones, which is why they’re running late. Typical. He swears at some embarrassingly red pickup truck that cuts in front of him.

“Is school really scary?” She finally says.

Dean half forces a smile. “Who told ya that?”

“Jo-El,” she says simply.

Dean shakes his head. Kids. “She’s only messing with you.”

“But she’s smarterer than me!”

He reaches over and ruffles her long brunette hair. “Remember that time you thought you saw a monster in the wardrobe?”

“Yes!” She beams. “I shot it with my...” she struggles to remember the word.

“Crossbow,” Dean supplies. It’s not a real one obviously, a toy he was made to spend thirty fricking dollars on last time Charlie dragged them to some stupid renaissance fair. “You see? Monsters are probably more scared of you.”

Jude giggles. “It’s not _that_ kind of scary.”

“No?” Dean raises an eyebrow.

“It’s _this_ big!” She gestures with her hands. “What if I get lost?”

“Jehudiel Winchester,” Dean parks the car, “you know where you’re going better than a freaking compass.”

“But-“

“No buts, kid. You’re gonna go in there, and if anybody gives you hell, you’re gonna kick their ass. You ready?” He gives her hand a squeeze. “I’ll even take you out for ice cream later.” She grins, displaying the gap where her first baby tooth is missing. “Good. Last time: what do you have to remember?”

She groans. “No fights till they start it, no naughty words, be nice and don’t talk about the family business.”

“And if they ask?”

“You’re a car fixer and dad is a library man.”

Dean lets out a breath. “Atta girl.” They’d spent the past month at least preparing her for what might happen if she lets the whole ‘dad’s an angel’ thing out. She’s a smart kid though, a lot smarter than most five year olds should be. He has faith that she won’t slip up. She looks so small and so big at the same time. Fuck. He doesn’t want to let her go off. “Okay fine, here.” He takes a piece of paper and writes down his and Cas’ mobile numbers, and then Sam’s for good measure. “Take this and put it in your bag. For emergencies only, okay?” He hands her whatever loose change he can find. “You know how to use a phone?” She nods. “Okay good,” he finishes, kissing her on the forehead. “Go get ‘em.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 37th birthday to Jensen!

**Author's Note:**

> So I thought I'd write my first chaptered fic! Just short drabbley chapters though they may get longer. Just a heads up, I don't know the intimate details of adoption so I'm likely to have gotten things wrong. Also, I know there's no way in Hell they'd get through all the checks considering that Dean's legally dead and all, but let's just imagine Charlie hacked the system :)


End file.
